


Salut Jules !

by malurette



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, i swear i'll update this someday, those damn Gauls
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics pour ce pauvre César malmené par les Gaulois ;<br/>1ère vignette : "Tu as besoin de vacances, ô César."<br/>2 et 3èmes : Il a vraiment tout tenté pour les rayer de la carte.<br/>4ème : Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ô Esculape...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z'en avez de bonnes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ô Esculape, pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnage :** Jules César  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** le personnage historique s’appartient à lui-même et est passé dans le domaine public ; cette réinterprétation est la propriété d’Uderzo et Gosciny, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Vacances" pour Modocanis lors d’un mème à drabbles (avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

« Ô César, tu es vraiment surmené, se permit le médecin. Il te faut te reposer.  
\- Pas question tant que Rome aura besoin de moi.  
\- Continue ainsi, César, et elle sera forcée de se passer de toi.  
\- Je ne peux abandonner mes fonctions pour prendre des vacances !  
\- Prétends une campagne, choisis une destination calme, fais camper tes troupes à l’extérieur et profites- en. »

La ruse du médecin était louable. Effectivement, un peu de repos dans un coin retiré au bord de la Méditerranée, loin du tempérament volatil de Cléopâtre, de Brutus, du Sénat, et surtout des Gaulois, ça lui faisait du bien.

Pendant deux jours et demi. Jusqu’à ce qu’un « Salut, Jules ! Par Toutatis, quel hasard de te croiser ici. » vienne briser sa tranquillité. Évidemment. Protection d’Esculape ou pas, tous les sacrifices possibles à tous les dieux du monde ne le préserveront jamais de cette calamité.  
Un « Dis Astérix, si César est ici tu crois qu’il y a des troupes fraîches pas loin ? » acheva d’enfoncer le clou. Au temps pour les idées brillantes de son médecin.


	2. Tout tenté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En relations humaines, la résolution de conflit est un processus de médiation visant à résoudre un désaccord entre deux ou plusieurs personnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il aura vraiment tout tenté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** Jules César contre les Gaulois  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Uderzo et Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour résoudre le conflit qui l’oppose aux Irréductibles Gaulois du petit village d’Armorique, Jules César a tout tenté. La force brute – on lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce avec les intérêts – la ruse sous bien des formes – ils sont soit trop fourbes soit trop bêtes pour s’y laisser prendre – la corruption – les mêmes causes produisent les mêmes effets – il a même, dernièrement, envisagé d’aller les supplier en secret. De faire au moins semblant, pour faire plaisir à son Sénat.   
Tout, vraiment. Sauf se rendre pour de bon. Mais il doit bien pouvoir leur proposer une conciliation… non ?


	3. Les rayer de la carte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si on ne peut pas le résoudre, effacer un problème ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les rayer de la carte…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** César vs les Gaulois  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Goscinny & Uderzo, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car après tout, c’est à cause de lui qu’il en est là. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Qu’il en est las, soupire César, de cette campagne qui ne finit pas. Officiellement, la Gaule est vaincue et entièrement occupée. Il peut rentrer à Rome triomphant.

Personne ne parle du petit village irréductible dans ce coin d’Armorique. Même pas un point stratégique, un trou perdu avec de la pluie et des cailloux ! L’insulte n’en est que pire. Ordre est donc de la passer sous silence.  
Oh, oui, il voudrait faire comme si tout ça n’existait pas.

Un regain d’énergie le gagne avec cette idée : et si… s’il faisait comme si ? S’il les snobait,  
démantelait ses camps, retirait ses troupes ?


	4. Impossibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste pas vivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils lui rendent la vie impossible !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages :** Jules César, les Gaulois  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Uderzo & Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le suicide rituel est une option de plus en plus séduisante. »  
> d’après Jainas> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Avertissement :** blague sur le suicide  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le suicide rituel est une option de plus en plus séduisante, se dit César en pianotant sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, espérant contenir son exaspération au moins jusqu’à ce que ces fichus Gaulois sortent de sa tente, si possible jusqu’à ce qu’on le laisse entièrement seul.

Ils n’auront donc jamais fini de le ridiculiser !

Il ne va quand même pas se jeter sur son épée à cause d’eux. Mais quand même… si le Sénat lui ordonnait maintenant de boire du poison, il y réfléchirait sérieusement.


End file.
